Release
by The Lunar Sunrise
Summary: Medic can't seem to satisfy himself, so what else is he to do but require the assistance of his favourite Bostonian?


The heat was unbearable. Medic's head collapsed back onto the pillow, and his back, arched in his attempt to satisfy the burning urges, relaxed and he lay on the bed, exhaling breathily. His own hands were not enough to relieve his tension, nor his vivid fantasies, and he was now at a loss. He quietly moaned into the pillow in frustration. He couldn't take this at all. He uncovered his left hand from the bed sheets and idly sucked on two of the digits while he relaxed his right next to his thigh. There must be something he could do... He was so desperate for release that he was willing to go to any measure that came to mind.

Why not go to the very individual who was in his fantasies...?

Medic bit on the fingers gently as he thought about it, miffed at the idea. He was not willing to lose his dignity and ask for the man in his thoughts to satisfy his needs. He'd never hear the end of it.

Scout would use it as an opportunity to bribe about 'that one darn night where Doc just couldn't help but be so needy and horny that he just _begged_ to be fucked."

Medic glared up at the ceiling and heard it in Scout's condescending voice. Of course he had involved himself in sexual ways with Scout... But never had he been so desperate for the concept. Usually Scout was the one who received, and only occasionally Medic would be the submissive. Even when he was, he never was the needy type of submissive. Scout had attempted to get Medic to beg before, and he never obliged. He either stubbornly froze up or simply refused.

What Scout didn't know, however, was that Medic simply _loved_ being the submissive and to be completely dominated by someone, both psychologically and physically. He himself had no idea if Scout had any knowledge of sadomasochistic activities, but he was tempted to find out tonight.

He swung his legs over the side of his bed and reluctantly zipped up his pants, wincing at the constriction the cloth pressured on his hard erection. Medic stood and walked across his bunker, exiting his room and crossing the hallway, entering Scout's room.

The door creaked loudly, and if Scout were awake, he would have easily heard the entrance of whoever made themself present in his room. He however identified himself by speaking lowly, "Herr Scout? Are you awake?" Medic closed the door.

Scout shifted in his bed, and he slowly sat up, "Yeah, Doc. I ain't sleepin' yet. What's up?"

Medic stood at the foot of Scout's bed and rested a knee on the mattress, "I have a bit of a... Predicament."

He imagined the glitter in Scout's eye as he heard those words come from Medic's lips, and the smirk heard in his voice was obvious. "N' whaddya 'xpect me to do about it?"

"What you usually do about it," Medic climbed onto the bed completely, and guided his hands across the sheets in search of some contact with Scout. "And I need it. Quickly."

"Oh, is that so?" Hands went up Scout's leg, and then the other as Medic found his placement and adjusted to the space in which they made up. "Ya don't usually come to me for this kinda thing, Doc. What's with the sudden changa mind?"

"I can't seem to satisfy myself, so I planned on coming to you for assistance."

Scout laughed and prodded in front of him, finding Medic's chest, and he began to undo the buttons on his vest, "Funny. Nice ta know that I'm needed by you in some way."

"Quiet," Medic murmured, resisting the urge to assist Scout in the unbuttoning of his clothing. "There's no need to turn this into a soft, romantic moment. That's not what I wish."

"What, ya want me ta be rough with ya?" Scout asked, " 'Cause I can do that easily."

"Yes. But not in the ways that I think you know..." Medic clenched his hands in tight fists to contain his need for touching Scout. "I want you to be more rough than you think I may wish for."  
Silence for a few seconds.

"Could you... Explain that further?"

Medic sighed breathily against Scout's neck, "I want you to own me." the words escaped his mouth before he could think, and his body began to guide his motions to slowly buck his hips forward and grind against Scout's crotch. "Make me completely yours. I wish to be treated like your pet to do whatever you desire to. Use me. I want to be owned by you in every way."

Scout's hands paused on their journey to unclothe the older man, "Doc? Are you talkin' 'bout that whole s n' m kinda thing? 'Cause... I've never tried it before. I mean, I guess I've wanted to or been curious 'bout it, but..."

Looking down at Scout, blindly in the dark, Medic spoke softly, "Could you try it? Just for one night? It's like a play. A performance."

"'Figured as much. Sure. I'll do it. But... How far do we go with this?" Scout slipped off his shirt and unbuckled his pants; "I mean, how 'rough' do you like this kinda thing?"

Medic chuckled at the question and pawed at the bulge in Scout's pants, "oh, quite rough. I am positive that I can handle whatever it is that you dish out."

"Heh. Alright then, Doc." Scout suddenly grasped Medic's side and half-pulled, half-swung him onto the bed so that he was now on top of Medic. He slipped up the white-collared shirt underneath his now unbuttoned vest and scratched down Medic's sides, digging his nails roughly against the flesh.

"Like this, Doc?"

In response Medic let out a startled gasp that exhaled into a satisfied, relieved moan and he smiled, "J-ja. Just like that. Keep it up, Scout. But please, do hurry up."

"Hmmm. No. I don't think so. This is my opportunity. It's all on me now, Doc. I can do whatever I want and anything I so fuckin' please."

Medic felt a rush of heat travel through his body at those words. He felt hands padding near the belt of his pants, and those hands undid the facets quickly. He raised his hips upward to make the task easier, and Scout gave a quiet murmur of thanks. The pants, along with his briefs were removed from his legs. Afterwards Scout's hands traveled up Medic's inner thigh, and he grasped his hand around Medic's cock, taken by surprise by how hard he was.

"Damn, man. You weren't kiddin' when you said you needed it."

"I told you," Medic breathed in response.

Scout lightly ran his fingers down the length and then traveled up with his hand grasping Medic's cock, and he repeated. His motions were rewarded with low moans, and Medic's body shifted under him as he became more and more aroused. Softly Medic reached out in front of him to touch Scout, and abruptly both of his hands were grasped and forced above his head, onto the wooden headboard.

"Nu-uh. You're not allowed to do anything with your hands." He let go of Medic's dick and undid the other man's tie, knotting both of his hands together. He tied both to the headboard on one of the wooden poles in the design, giving enough give for him to move slightly while at the same time restricting his hands from moving anywhere else. "Much better."

Medic was pleasantly surprised at Scout for being so keen as to what to do in a first-time situation such as this, and he enjoyed it. He didn't complain and simply moved his head forward in search of contact with Scout, and his mouth connected with his shoulder. He traveled to the left and softly kissed his neck, circling his tongue around his lips and Scout's skin.

Scout let out a slight moan at Medic's willingness to be submissive. "Damn, Doc. You sure do want it, dontcha?"

"Ja. I can't help but- ah!" Medic was cut off as Scout tightly grasped his cock and began to stroke it roughly.

"Can't help but be a horny bastard, can ya?" Scout's chuckle sent waves of heat across Medic's body, and caused him to shiver prickled goose bumps that dappled his skin.

Medic nodded in the dark. "You're right. Completely." his voice was rasped in his barely coherent speech. He spread his legs further, setting them on either side of Scout's hips.

"And I'm guessing that you want me to do something with this, am I right?" Scout circled two fingers around Medic's entrance, gently prodding against the orifice in teasing, brief motions.

"J-Ja... Bitte, Scout." Medic's vocabulary was slowly melding German with his English, and Scout became even more aroused at the guttural language slipping out of Medic's mouth.

"Ha. Good, Doc. That's great." Scout turned Medic over, the other man now on his knees, Scout's free hand steadying him, when suddenly, with a quick, hard motion, his other hand met with Medic's ass.

Medic arched his back and cried out in surprise, and he swiftly caught himself and bit his lower lip, silencing his cries.

"Wow, I guess ya like that too, huh? Doesn't surprise me in the slightest," Scout continued the blows thrice more, and afterwards he ran his hands down the now warm flesh. Slight welts had formed on the surface, and Scout smiled at his handiwork, sighing.

Medic finally let out the breath of air that he had held in his chest. He licked his dry lips and let his body relax. Unknowingly to him, as he was recuperating from the satisfying blows, Scout was sucking and licking on three of his fingers, and he unexpectedly thrust two of them in Medic's entrance. He cried out, and quickly Scout covered his mouth.

"Shut up, man. You want the whole team to know that you're gettin' off in my bedroom?" Scout said. "Actually, you know what?"

Scout paused for a moment and used his teeth to undo the bandage on his hand and then he leaned forward, head right beside Medic's. He guided his hand around the front of Medic's face and he gripped the loose bandage in his teeth on the opposite side, and his hand traveled around the opposite way in which it came and grasped the bandage, now making a loose ring of cloth around Medic's face. He guided the bandage to Medic's mouth, and tightened the bandage around Medic's jaw, tight enough for words to be vetoed. Medic happily obliged, as he was eager for any kind of domination he could receive.

"Much, much better. Now," Scout continued to thrust the two digits in Medic, and since he knew Medic's body like the back of his hand, he instantly found his prostate, and he prodded it hard, causing Medic to tighten around his fingers.

Medic moaned as his tongue pressed hard against the cloth gag that invaded his mouth. He resisted the urge to rock his hips back and make Scout's fingers protrude further, so he instead stood perfectly still.

"You're not that tight at all, Doc. 'Ave you been pleasin' yourself? I bet a million bucks that that's why you came into my room. 'Cause I'm the best there freakin' is. I know your body better than you do, and that just pisses you off, don't it?"

Medic didn't argue, as he couldn't, and if he could, he wouldn't. Scout was right, and that annoyed him even more. He rested his head against the headboard and breathed deeply. His cock ached from the long period of time in which it's been waiting to come, and yet he loved the treatment that he was receiving from Scout. He held back moans that were almost impossible to restrain, and the waves of heat traveling throughout his body made him overheat. His face flushed red due to this.

"You seem pretty fidgety, Doc." Scout remarked, "Do you want me to slow down?"

Medic let out a groan of disapproval and shook his head, glancing in the corner of his vision up at Scout. He rolled his hips forward and backwards encouragingly, his need for release obvious to observe.

"Huh. I should do a bit more though, right? Perhaps, be a bit more rough?" Scout laughed and licked three of his fingers, pulling out of Medic. The doctor gave an ever so quiet whimper, missing the Bostonian's digits being inside of him. Scout pressed the three fingers against Medic's orifice, along with his cock. At the same moment, he thrust both into the man. Muscles tensed around Scout's fingers and member, and Medic arched his back, his head arching up as well as he cried out at the mind-blowing sensation. The doctor had never had such a large intrusion, and he adored the nerve-tingling sensations his body responded from the treatment.

He felt Scout's digits curl inside of him, and it hit him like a shock of electricity. The clinking of Scout's dog tags against his chest as he thrust into the man gave an additional sensual stimulation to Medic, and soon he was going to go over the edge. He was going to peak any second.

Medic felt Scout's hand reach over around his body, and it soon found his member, which he quickly began to pump in his palm. The doctor's breath came out as ragged, short gasps and cries and he could hear is heart drumming in his chest as the continuous sensations led him to his limits. He came in Scout's hand, and the warm release splattered onto the Bostonian's stomach as well.

Scout laughed, "Already, Doc? Well I ain't finished yet, and you just gotta deal with that."

He shoved Medic's face into the mattress and continued to pound into him, reaching his peak as well. Despite the muffling of Medic's voice, his groans could still be heard. The German's body continuously shifted and his hips bucked over and over from the overstimulation he was receiving. Scout didn't stop, yet he was getting closer and closer due to the muscles that clenched around his cock as Medic's entrance was violated over and over.

"F-Fuck!" Scout groaned, throwing his head back. He released in the doctor, and slowed down, panting.

His legs were getting weak from the orgasm, and the thrusts became slower as he came down from his high. He pulled out, and ran his fingers through the load that was painted on his stomach. He leaned forward and pressed the digits against Medic's mouth, and the doctor obediently opened his mouth, licking the digits lovingly.

"Who would've thought you enjoyed being used in such a way..." hummed Scout thoughtfully, "Guess it shouldn't surprise me though."

Scout undid the binding around the doctor's wrists and mouth, and collapsed next to him, wiped out. Medic crawled next to him, catching his breath and inhaling a deep sigh, circling his fingers on Scout's chest, a satisfied smirk on his face.

Scout looked up, "What, Doc?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm just imagining the possibilities of next time. After all, you'll be the one receiving similar treatment as I did tonight."


End file.
